


Melting for a cryomancer

by SpilledGinger



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: After MKX, But before MK11 i guess, Hanzo having moments of bi panic, Hanzo setting stuff on fire, Johnny Takeda and Kenshi are only mentioned though so don't get too excited, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpilledGinger/pseuds/SpilledGinger
Summary: Maintaining an alliance with your ex-rival was already hard and awkward enough as it was, but no one mentioned how much more awkward it would get when you start to catch feelings for them.





	Melting for a cryomancer

**Author's Note:**

> (The parts in italics are Hanzo's thoughts btw. Just thought I'd quickly mention that)

It all started when Hanzo was recovering at the SF base. The pyromancer was convinced that he was fine and could return to the Shirai Ryu as if nothing happened. But because of the combination of doctors orders and a whole lot of guilt tripping for killing Quan Chi, he was forced to stay. Which has now lead to Hanzo laying on his back to stare at the ceiling, drowning in his thoughts. At least, until the sound of the door opening made him lose his focus. He heard someone sighing in relief and sat upright to see who just disturbed his train of thought.

‘’What are you doing here, Sub-Zero?’’

The cryomancer flinched and turned around to face the older man.

‘’My apologies, Master Hasashi. I did not know that this room was occupied’’

‘’You did not answer my question’’

‘’I’m… kind of trying to avoid some people. Ever since I got here, I’ve been getting surrounded by people trying to get my attention. It’s quite tiring’’

Hanzo thought for a minute about the other man’s situation and nodded.

‘’Then… I suppose you can stay here for a bit. But don’t bother me’’

‘’Bothering is the last thing I want to do to you, Master Hasashi’’

The pyromancer nodded and went back to staring at the ceiling, while Kuai just sat down in silence. After about ten minutes, the younger man spoke up.

‘’Don’t you have anything better to do than to stare at the ceiling because you can’t go back to your clan right now?’’

‘’What did I just say?’’

‘’Listen, I know that you’re angry about it, but at least try to do anything else than to drown yourself in self-loathing. You’ve done that enough already’’

Hanzo was quiet for a moment and sighed before speaking quietly.

‘’…I’ve ruined the chances of everyone getting restored. And I caused Shinnok to-‘’

‘’Shinnok has already been taken care of by Cassandra Cage. He’s not a threat to us anymore’’

‘’That still doesn’t fix the revenant issue’’

‘’Blaming yourself for everything won’t fix it either’’

The pyromancer huffed. The other man did have a point. He sat up and leaned against the wall.

‘’I hate it when you’re right’’ Hanzo glared at his former rival.

Kuai chuckled, which made Hanzo’s heart skip a beat. _No Hanzo, you’re not going to fall for your former enemy. Keeping up an alliance with him is already hard enough._ _Speaking of alliance…_

‘’When was our next appointment to talk about our clans’ alliance again?’’

‘’In exactly a week. Why? Did you forget?’’

‘’No I… just wanted to make sure’’

 

A week wasn’t enough to calm Hanzo down. The thought of being in love with his former archnemesis made him feel wrong, as if he was betraying his clan. He was just done with worrying about the whole enemies to friends to lovers thing when two of his students came to him with the news that the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei had arrived. He turned around and saw the cryomancer standing behind the students. The older man nodded and dismissed his students so he could talk to the Grandmaster in private. The two men sat down in the garden, with a tree giving off enough shade for the both of them.

‘’So, about our alliance’’ the Lin Kuei began. ‘’How have your students been handling it?’’

‘’Same as any other alliance. Some were hesitant at first, but now it feels like there are no issues at all’’ _Aside from the issue that I’m starting to question my feelings about him._

‘’Good’’

‘’Is that it?’’

‘’Well, Master Hasashi. I must tell the truth about why I intended to come here. I was getting quite worried about you’’

‘’You… what?’’ Hanzo looked up in confusion.

‘’I was getting worried. After noticing how you felt about the news about Quan Chi… After seeing you sulking in that room alone… I must say that even though we used to be enemies, I still consider you as just as important as my other allies’’

Hanzo fell silent. He did not know how to respond to the concern that the cryomancer was showing. It made him feel weird… in what he guessed a good way. _No Hanzo, bad way! No time for butterflies about your rival._

‘’Uhm… Master Hasashi? The grass around you is starting to set on fire’’ Kuai broke him out of his ~~bi panic~~ thoughts.

The pyromancer noticed and got even more embarrassed, which caused his hands to set on fire as well. Kuai had to think quick before Hanzo could do more damage and quickly grabbed the other man’s hands to try and cool him off. Their hands made a quiet hissing sound from the highly different temperatures of the two men. Hanzo was too startled by the other man’s action to notice that the fire around him had been dying out.

‘’There we go…’’ The Lin Kuei said. ‘’Are you okay?’’

‘’I’m fine… are you?’’

‘’Yeah…’’

The two sat there for a while, not noticing that they were basically holding hands for fun by now. Hanzo looked at the ground around him.

‘’My apologies for startling you. I… sometimes lose control over my powers’’

‘’It’s alright. Luckily I was here to make sure that you couldn’t do any more damage’’

That’s when Hanzo remembered that they were holding hands. He quickly pulled his hands away and placed them behind his back, earning a chuckle from Kuai. The same type of chuckle that made him question his feelings at first.

‘’Scared of holding my hands, Master Hasashi?’’ Kuai joked.

‘’Any more comments like that and you’re not allowed to come here again’’

‘’That’s fair’’

 

A few months have passed now, which gave Hanzo enough time to sort his feelings out. From talks with Takeda, Kenshi and even Johnny, to the monthly appointments with Kuai Liang, all to figure out what his feelings were and how to accept them. Takeda and Kenshi gave pretty good advice, while Johnny’s solution was being extremely straight-forward and banging Kuai on his icy throne. While that solution didn’t sound like an extremely bad thing to do, Hanzo would prefer to keep his clothes on in at least the first few months of the potential relationship. So here he was, during his monthly talk with his ally, wondering when he should make a move. Or rather, hoping that the other man would feel the same way and make the first move. He was thinking of the endless possibilities when the cryomancer suddenly broke his train of thought by speaking up.

‘’Would you like to continue this talk somewhere else?’’

‘’Why would we?’’

‘’It’s getting late. I don’t want you to be too cold’’

‘’But I thought that I wasn’t allowed to stay after it started to get dark’’

‘’Those are the old rules, Master Hasashi. Don’t forget who’s the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei now. Now, let’s continue this talk in my room’’

Hanzo blushed at what Kuai said and the snow under his feet turned into slush. Quickly regaining his composure, he nodded and followed the younger man to his room. His thoughts started racing about the endless possibilities again. _What if he wants to get me in his bed? No Hanzo, he’s not like that… Most likely not at least._

‘’Here we are’’ Kuai stated and opened the door to his room. ‘’After you’’

The pyromancer walked into the room and didn’t know where to stand and what to expect. The cryomancer walked past him, towards the window, where a seat was built in. He sat down in the window seat and motioned for Hanzo to sit next to him. The Shirai Ryu nodded and complied. So there they were, sitting next to each other in a window seat. A situation that most people would call romantic, but Hanzo called an absolute hell. His mind was racing and he was trying his best to not set anything on fire again.

‘’Hanzo… Do you ever think about how far we have come?’’ Kuai began.

The pyromancer looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’Well… We went from trying to kill each other, to allies, to… I guess friends?’’

‘’What are you trying to say, K-Kuai?’’ Hanzo asked, stumbling over the other mans name.

‘’I wondered… What if we took it another step further?’’ Kuai asked, turning towards Hanzo, who widened his eyes and looked like he was ready to start another fire.

Kuai gave Hanzo a soft smile and softly grabbed one of his hands, which turned the older man into an awkward, blushing mess. He chuckled at the irony of a pyromancer melting at the touch of a cryomancer and slowly leaned in.

‘’May I?’’ Kuai asked, not wanting to make the other man too uncomfortable.

Hanzo slowly nodded, which made Kuai close the gap in between them, the temperature difference causing a soft hissing sound to be heard. He placed one hand on Hanzo’s face, cupping his cheek. His other hand moved towards Hanzo’s back, holding him close. The pyromancer placed his hands on the younger man’s chest, not knowing what else to do with them. They kissed for a little while, before breaking it to catch their breath. Kuai was the first one to break the silence.

‘’Would you… like to stay here for the night?’’

Hanzo nodded, eyes still closed. Then he opened his eyes slightly to pull the cryomancer back into another kiss, sighing at the regained contact. This kiss was more passionate, with Kuai’s hands running through Hanzo’s hair and Hanzo’s hands massaging Kuai’s shoulders. The kiss lasted longer than the last one, but was eventually broken to give both men time to regain their breath.

‘’I must admit that I didn’t see that coming’’ Kuai chuckled.

‘’Hm… I guess that I should do that more often then’’

‘’Maybe you should’’ Kuai responded with a wink

Hanzo blushed and looked away. This man will be the death of him someday, and not in the way he thought when they first met. The two men got up to get themselves ready for bed, still dazed by the kisses they have shared. Kuai had already crawled into bed, waiting for Hanzo. The pyromancer laid down as well, with his back facing the other man. This made Kuai put one arm around him, pulling him close. Hanzo smiled and responded with a pleased hum. The two stayed like this and eventually fell asleep, dreaming of what might happen next in their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> That wraps up my first Subscorp fic! If anyone has requests/prompts for another one of these, feel free to leave them in my Tumblr askbox (my blog is also called spilledginger, so it shouldn't be hard to find ;) ).


End file.
